


Just a Typical Afternoon

by queenditto



Series: Hannah Drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Kid Fic, OC, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Hannah (OC) has some fun playing hide and seek with her nanny.





	Just a Typical Afternoon

"Pumpkaboo, I see you!" Hannah gasped as her nanny pulled back the curtain.

"How did you find me? I picked the bestest hiding spot!" She even made sure to tuck her feet behind the curtains this time.

"I followed the sound of your giggles and voila!" Hannah tried and failed to stifle a giggle at that. "Let's tidy up, it's nearly time for tea."

"Can we have some candy today?" Hannah gave her most winning smile, missing tooth and all. Her nanny nodded and Hannah raced down the hallway. Candy and hide and seek, this was the best day ever!


End file.
